


how is your day?

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: the title is not rhetorical answer i dare you
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	how is your day?

today was interesting

everything hurtsssss

i was learning to roller skate at the elementary school and my sisters came with me

and i fell quite a bit

and then i raced them (in shoes not skates) and fell and sprained something in my foot idk i'm in a brace thing now

and i managed to scrape up my foot and my knee because i was being dumb

the universe is dumb

so i am certainly banged up

i get out of gym though

and i had an ice cream float

so things were good

i'm tired

i'm working on mending friendships and it's nice to be on good terms with people

i miss school

i miss actually seeing r and i want to go back

honestly i miss math class the most

i wasn't ready for it to be over

i took my meds late rip

i like being happy

so

how's your day?


End file.
